New town, New friends, New life
by csouthard11
Summary: My attempt to write PPG fanfiction after a long hiatus. Maybe some of my old readers are still active? BlossXBrick BoomXBubb ButchXBC


Bubbles twirls around in front of the mirror, admiring how her dress raises slightly and flows around her, it's perfect. She reaches up to her hair and straightens her pig tails. This is the best outfit for her first day at the new school. Since her family moved to towns-ville she's been excited to meet new people and make new friends. Of course she misses her old ones but she couldn't help but feel out of place when she was with them. She glances at a picture on the table of her and her group of friends from city-ville. They were all so glossy. They were the popular group but Bubbles didn't like being a part of it. They always seemed to be talking about her. Whenever she left the room and came back she couldn't help but notice their side-eye glances and almost glare like looks.

"Bubbles?" Blossom pokes her head into the room. "Can you help me with my hair?" She gestures to the waterfall of red on top of her head with a sigh. It's obvious that she's attempted, and failed, to braid it herself. It lays crooked over her shoulder. Bubbles nods and motions her sister into her room. The ginger haired girl smiles appreciatively and moves towards her sister's bed.

"It's so strange having separate rooms" Blossom says, looking around. Before they moved they all shared one bedroom with three beds. It wasn't great, it was barely big enough for the triplet girls to fit all of their things in together, but it was comfortable. They've always slept like that, until recently.

"Is Buttercup ready yet?" The blonde asks, un-tangling Blossom's hair and running the brush gently through it. The ginger girl rolls her eyes.

"She's probably still asleep." Blossom answers frowning. "Even though I woke her up three times."

Bubbles giggles. "You can take the girl out of city-ville but you can't take the laziness out of the girl."

Blossom nods in agreement, smiling. "I guess we can't expect her to change. Even though I hoped that she'd at least try to make a good first impression in the new school."

The blonde shrugs and starts twisting her sister's hair into a braid. "She might if you bribe her." She offers.

"Yes" Blossom agrees "But her prices are too steep for me until I can find a job here." She pauses. "Which reminds me, we need to pick up some applications on the way home from school."

The blonde smiles excitedly. "Can we get them from the mall?"

"Of course." Blossom answers. "We can go scout for good shopping areas while we're there too."

"Whose care are we taking today?" Bubbles asks, glancing towards the window as she ties off her sister's hair.

"Probably either mine or yours. I think Buttercup said yesterday that hers was out of gas."

Bubbles cant help but laugh. "Why is she always out of gas? She doesn't even go anywhere."

Blossom shrugs. "Probably because she fills it up five dollars at a time."

"Well" the blonde hums. "I have finished your hair."

Blossom turns her head slightly in the mirror and smiles. "You're the best." She praises her sister's work. "It looks great. Much better than mine."

"That's what sisters are for." The blond tells her, linking their arms and walking out of the room. "We should wake Buttercup up if we want a chance of her changing out of her pajamas before she goes to school."

They walk to the next room and push the door open. The black haired girl lays sprawled across her bed in a diagonal angle. Her blanket is bunched around her legs like she had tried to kick them onto her feet and given up half way through it. Blossom sighs. Waking her up early never does any good.

"Buttercup" Bubbles approaches her sister and gently shakes her by the shoulder. "It's time to wake up."

Buttercup groans and turns away from her sister, waving her hand to shoo her off. "Not ready. Sleep."

"No sleep." Blossom answers. "We have to leave in the next twenty minutes or we'll be late."

Buttercup opens one eye. "Surprisingly" She mutters sleepily "I'm okay with being late." She closes they eye again and curls her body up into itself.

Bubbles sighs. "Well. Guess we'll just have to leave without you." She threatens, as the black haired girl ignores her. "And stop at waffle house on the way."

"Damn it." Buttercup raises herself up angrily. "That was low. I expect that shit from Blossom, but never you."

The blonde giggles and shrugs her shoulders. "sorry."

"No you're not." buttercup argues, standing up to stretch. "I'm not changing clothes."

"Buttercup!" Blossom groans. "You've wore those pajamas all weekend."

Buttercup shrugs and lifts the front of her shirt up to her nose. "They don't smell bad. I'm not changing."

The other two drop the subject, knowing they'd be lucky if they could get her to wear regular shoes instead of house shoes. After ten more minutes the girls hop into Blossom's purple jeep and hit the road. The expression on Buttercup's face when she remembers that Towns-ville doesn't have a waffle house is almost enough to make Blossom piss her pants with laughter. The black haired girl feels betrayed. Bubbles really is sorry.


End file.
